


Sin Decir Adiós

by Asmodeus1987



Category: Fast & Furious 7 (2014), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alpha Dom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Brian
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus1987/pseuds/Asmodeus1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era la primera vez que tenía a su lado a un Dominic Toretto en tuxedo. Brian no podía quitarle la mirada de encima. [Fast & Furious 7 bajo Omega 'verse; Missing Scene.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin Decir Adiós

**Author's Note:**

> Rating/Categoría: Mature, Primera vez, Romance, Comedia, Sexo sobre carros. Universo Alterno Alfa/Omega/Beta donde Mia/Brian nunca pasó.
> 
> Línea del tiempo: Durante la 7ma película, en la escena del elevador de Dubai. Letty es reemplazada por Brian.
> 
> Notas:
> 
> (1.) Después de años de querer escribir sobre esta pareja, se me cumple por fin.

**1.**

**[+]+[+]**

" _Sé mi animal._

_Cázame._

_Tómame, tómame ahora._

_Derríbame, aviéntame al suelo._

_Sé mi animal."_

-The Good Natured.

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

Era la primera vez que tenía a su lado a un Dominic Toretto en tuxedo.

Brian no podía quitarle la mirada de encima.

"¿Tengo algo en mi cara?" Fue la sarcástica observación de aquellos ojos de toro necio.

Como era usual entre ellos, la constante electricidad incorpórea vibró entre los dos, y la atmósfera dentro del elevador sufrió debido a ello. De repente, Brian se hartó de tener que tragarse sus ganas de trepar al Alfa en su compañía. De repente, Brian no comprendió _por qué_ se había frenado todos estos años.

"Comienzas a lucir estúpido, Bri."

"¿Por qué nunca has tomado un Omega oficialmente, Dom?"

Una ceja se frunció en incomprensión fingida. "No el mejor momento, ¿no crees?"

"Es el mejor, a decir verdad." Brian actuó rápido. Sus yemas rozaron las de Dom, y la mirada del hombre bajó hacia sus manos cercanas. "Mi celo no tarda. ¿Interesado?"

Pánico engrandeció las pupilas de Dom. "Mierda, Brian—"

"Todo este tiempo pensé que no tenía oportunidad, por no tener senos. Mantuve mi distancia, escogí ser familia, y punto." Brian intentó sacar todos aquellos riachuelos de sentimientos de su pecho, sabiendo que sólo tendría esta oportunidad. No podía arruinarla. "Pero, luego, me enteré… No. _Olfateé_ a Han en ti, una noche, después de… Gisele, y de haber regresado a L.A. ¿Lo recuerdas? Entró en celo y no estaba listo, y ustedes seguramente creyeron que pasarían desapercibidos—"

"Lo recuerdo." Fue la estoica, casi escupida, respuesta.

"Que bien. ¿Porque, adivina qué? No pasaron tan desapercibidos. Lo ayudaste con su celo. ¿Por qué?"

"Estaba en sufrimiento."

"¿Lo habías ayudado antes?"

"No es de tu incumbencia, Bri—"

"¡ _Es_ de mi incumbencia!" Brian relamió sus labios. "Nunca he mantenido en secreto lo que quisiera que hicieras conmigo, Dom. Señales, te las he dado. Pero, tú sólo das estática, con el ocasional gruñido posesivo, si algún otro Alfa llega a insinuárseme para—¿cómo dijiste? ¿Para ayudar con mi 'sufrimiento'?"

El crujido de los nudillos del Alfa, fue brutalmente distinguible. Cuando Brian arriesgó un vistazo, no sintió sorpresa al ver a Dom sumergido en una oscura tormenta.

La mano de Brian tomó el puño paralelo a su costado, cubriéndolo con el abrazo de sus dígitos.

"He esperado años por ti. Pero, si no me tomas durante mi siguiente celo, no esperaré más. Me asentaré con otro Alfa."

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, y Brian fue el primero en salir, dejando el ultimátum retumbar en los oídos de Toretto.

 

 

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Continuará…**

**[+]+[+]**

**Author's Note:**

> NdA: Si quieres que el porno rikolino venga pronto, deja comentario. ;)


End file.
